There has been known a motorcycle in which a charge pipe passage is provided between a fuel tank and an engine body for absorbing a fuel gas generated in the fuel tank by oil in the engine body, and an atmospheric air introducing pipe passage for adjusting the pressure in the fuel tank to an atmospheric pressure is connected to an intermediate portion of the charge pipe passage in JP-UM-A-49-88172.